


You Couldn't Trust Me

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little art inspired by Tryslora's "Working Out the Knots" (Part 18 of "All Our Yesterdays").</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Couldn't Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working Out the Knots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037706) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Thanks so much to Tryslora for her input and for her awesome writing.
> 
> It's also on [my Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/66801246976/after-ten-years-youre-willing-to-see-something).


End file.
